Old Animorphs Friends...
by maerd
Summary: This is my first fan fiction on Animorphs. The fan fiction is about the future when most of the Animorphs are grown up and with Ax's "problem"... Everyone has attitudes in the story. ;-)


. A N I M O R P H S .

Story by K. A. Applegate

Fan-fiction by Daniela

*Note. Whatever opinions set in this story are offensive or if you disagree, I'm sorry, people! It's only out of character… It's s'pose to set a mood, y'know? J K? Peace? Peace… (_) \\// O, yeah, I don't own Animorphs… Scholastic does. And I haven't read Animorphs in a long time so if there are any things that aren't facts… Then eh… Heh. Eh-oh? Eh-oh.

-*-

And they appeared. Everyone crowded around the fire to try to get the feeling of heat as fast as they can… Aximili stood with his back straight, his tail slung in a curved "C" and his legs positioned with detail. His now muscled arms were folded.

Jake's beard had just been shaved and he rubbed his hands over the flames of the fire. His thoughts of his new Internet business kept flashing in his mind. _What if someone hacks in? What if we can't deliver all the shipments? What if I run out of business tomorrow?_

Cassie was sitting cross-legged near the fire. She looked like a ten-year-old child hunched over, soaking in the heat of the fire. She was wearing her suit. Her lawyer suit, that is. Her client was back behind waiting for her to burst into the court. But, time was paused just for one moment.

Marco had his chin propped into his hands. He stared into the fire as he thought of his new girlfriend, Maria. _Oh, how beautiful she is… What an angel. I think God really sent her here. Heh. What a joke, Marco… There's no God. You already established that._ He grinned when he noticed he was talking to himself again. 

Tobias was not there. He was killed in a car accident. Amazingly, a car could hit even a red-tail hawk. All the Animorphs begged the Ellimist to bring him back, but the Ellimist only replied with, "I am not God. I am not the Devil. I cannot bring back him back. I am strong, but not that strong…" The Animorphs left the fight after that. They had already lost two people, now, Rachel and Tobias. Jake just lost it after his cousin had died. Cassie was petrified when she just noticed that she couldn't hear Rachel's continuous talk about prices in the mall anymore. No more "Xena: Warrior Princess". Marco had no one to bug with that phrase anymore. Tobias was Tobias. He didn't do anything much. He has lost so many loved ones; losing Rachel wasn't as hard to him. He morphed human once and cried. He promised himself he would see Rachel again. Soon.

Aximili slowly rolled his stalk eyes up.

What are we here for, now? I am missing a meeting, Aximili exclaimed.

****

Oh, Aximili. Your meeting is paused. Do not fret. 

I do not have time for you idiotic comments, Ellimist. Aximili's feature did not change at all. He was unbeatable as air. He was strong now, being the captain of the Andalite military. 

Cassie glanced up at Aximili and he caught her eye. She stared at him for a while and she went back staring into the color-changing fire. Aximili looked away. 

I know I have changed, Cassie. He said privately. 

Jake stood up. "Me, too, Ellimist. I have work to do back on earth. I don't need to be here with this thing again."

(NOTE: Heh… I might as well explain some things **_in my way_**. When the Andalite fleet arrived to help the Animorphs, Aximili started to ignore the Animorphs. He went back to his species. Aximili grew to dislike humans and the Animorphs was disappointed in Aximili because he changed his view on his friends…

"Ax… I thought all of us were friends," Cassie had said when Aximili was boarding the ship.

Cassie, you said, "were." Were is past-tense. Aximili looked at her and he went into the ship.) 

Aximili's tail flinched. "Prince" Jake, I believe you are mistaken. I am not an it, for I am a male. I am not here to have imprudent conflicts. What happened in the last years was in the past. You humans need to understand what is important: The present.

Jake rolled his eyes. "You still don't get it, do you? The Andalites brainwashed you. Remember your nephew, Tobias? Remember him?"

Human, I do not forget my loved ones.

Jake stared at Aximili. "Then why did you forget our relationship?"

I have noticed-- 

****

Enough! I have brought you here to inform you all. The Andalites will be doomed. That is right. The Andalites. Aximili, I believe you should retreat your forces that are heading to the moons of Ehler.

_Retreat my forces!?_ Aximili screamed. Cassie recoiled at the loud scream. Jake just glared at Aximili. I cannot retreat my forces, Ellimist.  
**It dooms your race.**

Either way, Ellimist, either way.

There was a hesitant pause in the air and Cassie spoke up.

"What did the Ehler do, Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthill?"

Their species has threatened our planet and taken slaves. At least one-tenth of the population is on the main planet of Ehler. Most of the military forces are resting on its moons. I am sending forces to destroy the military forces and the forces will land on the planet. They will take back our people!

Jake gave a snort. "You remind me of the Yeerks, Aximili."

Aximili turned all his eyes straight at Jake. Privately, Aximili said, You will never remind me of those slugs! Never, Prince Jake, never.

Jake sat down on the grass and threw a few strands of vegetation into the fire. "Ax, do you ever have the idea that the forces may be over-taken? And that you will lose more of your people?"

My forces are strong.

"Opinions, Aximili. Never base your decisions in war on--"

"Never base your decisions in war on opinions, for if facts rule… blah." Marco looked at Jake. He had stopped dreaming of his girlfriend and now paid attention. "Jake, buddy, you're not the leader of the Andalite race. So sit down."

Cassie sighed. "We're not teenagers anymore. We're all grown-up now… So why are we still fighting like we used to do? Didn't we decide the Animorphs were broken up?"

Everyone except Cassie looked down at the ground.

****

Cassie is right. Jake, you are not the leader of the Andalites. Aximili is. I am here to just inform another loss of your… "friends".

I'm going to die, Ellimist?

****

Not all Andalites live forever.

So be it. I will die fighting for my people and I will not be ashamed or petrified. I already had been.

No one said anything. Nobody cared. It was beginning to be the end of the Animorphs. There were no descendants. There were no more friendships. Cassie and Jake had lost touch with each other since Jake met another girl that he grew to love more than Cassie. Marco and Jake found new friends when they were in high school. Everyone went into each way in the fork road. Aximili found more information on his species and isolated himself from other people. He stopped his cravings for cinnamon buns. 

You're probably thinking, "What about the morphing device?"

The morphing device had been taken by the Andalites. They did not like the idea of having aliens keeping their most precious entity. The Andalites were an isolated species. They did not want help. They were a selfish bunch. When the Andalites took the morphing cube away, all possibilities of other Animorphs were gone.

"Ax… Have some heart. You _were_ a great friend. You actually had some humor, too. Take that as a big compliment. Especially from me. And then your people came here and took you away… It was like they took our best friend away, man. With all the times you said that you enjoyed is being your friends, you dumped us like crap. Ax, even though we're not friends now, think of the past. The past is not gone. It's in the present, also."

Aximili blinked his main eyes at Marco. I know, Marco… But take it my way. If you were to live on my planet for years without any communication to any other human being, wouldn't you feel alone? And when finally your people came to take you home, will you not be glad to go home?

Marco sat down next to Cassie. He took Aximili's comment into thinking. "Good point, man. But you didn't say, 'And if you made close friends with other Andalites?'"

Aximili looked at Marco. I am informed that I have not said that for a reason.

****

Aximili, I am about to let time run again. Make your decision. Die and have your people gone. Or live and find another way to get your people back.

Aximili shifted on his left hind leg. He looked at his old friends' eyes and flashes of battles he fought with them passed his eyes. He sighed. I believe my friends know the answer to that. He looked into Jake's eyes. Especially you, Prince Jake.

"Don't call me Prince, Ax…"

Cassie smiled.

Marco whispered to Cassie, "I think the Animorphs are back or something…" 

Cassie whispered back, "I hope so…"


End file.
